Point of View
by Darknesse Sidhe
Summary: The world in the view of the characters.
1. Zim

**If I owned Invader Zim, I never would've let Nickelodeon bully me into cancelling it.**

Zim's Point of View: How Zim Sees Things

_Once there was an amazing and brilliant Irken alien called Zim, who was handsome and great and everyone admired him, even the Almighty Tallest Red and Purple, who were the leaders of the wonderful Irken race because they were the tallest, of course._

_So, because they admired him so much, the Almighty Tallest gave Zim a super important mission – to take over the puny, filthy planet called Earth while lies at the edge of the universe, inhabited by filthy, stinking hyooooman scum!_

_Like, Dib._

_Dib had an abnormally large head. It was a seriously large head. It was the size of a hippo, that head. Anyways, the FILTHY, stinking Dib-STINK thought he could stand up to ZIIIM and save his puny dirt planet. Well, he couldn't, because he is nothing more than a little big-headed bug standing in Zim's way._

_Then Zim crushes him and rules the world. Thank you, thank you._

**I'm finding this whole Point of View thing pretty shortly and pointless, but then again who cares? I like pointless things. And height isn't everything; look at Skoodge.**

**Dib's point of view is next!**

**Review, please!**


	2. Dib

**I'll let you know when I actually get to own Invader Zim.**

Point of View 2: Dib

_There was once a lovely green-and-blue planet called Earth, which lay at the edges of the universe. On this planet lived a very normal-headed boy who was very smart and clever and funny and was the most amazing boy every, because he wanted to save the earth from a very bad, very evil and ugly alien called Zim who wanted to take over Earth and enslave/annihilate all the humans who lived there. The boy's name was Dib, but even though he was being wonderful and trying to save everyone's life, he was not treated very well by anyone because they all thought he was crazy for trying to prove that the green-skinned Zim was an alien._

_Dib's head was not big._

_One day, Dib will finally manage to capture Zim in a fish tank along with his creepy dog-slash-robot, and then the whole world will know that he saved them all from annihilation! Then they humans will all name him the most Amazing Person There Ever Was, and they'd call him a hero. Dib and all the other paranormal scientists will perform some tests, HORRIBLE WONDEFUL TESTS, on Zim and Dib's sister Gaz will finally stop trying to destroy Dib because he's such a wonderful brother, and then all the humans will laugh at Zim trapped in a cage as they throw muffins at him._

_But until that glorious day comes, Dib must make due with his lacking fellows and saying, "ZIM IS AN ALIEN! WHY DO I HAVE TO EVEN PROVE IT THIS MUCH? JUST LOOK AT HIM!"_

_And that is the tragic story of the amazing Dib._

**We all know that Zim is seriously self-worshipping and has a serious case of Narcissus Syndrome or whatever it's called. It didn't take me long to see that Dib had the same thing, not as bad, but he was still absolutely and a little overly confident in his abilities to destroy Zim. (Then again, he also overestimates Zim a lot.) Well anyways, there you go. I'll be writing Gir's point of view next.**

**REVIEW, PLEASE! THIS I BEG OF YOU!**


	3. Gir

**I wonder … how many times must I state that I do not own Invader Zim? If I did, would I have a FanFiction account? Well, maybe ….**

Point of View:

3: Gir

I am a chubby lady with a purple dress. I like cheese, and flaming cheese, and someday squirrel and I are gunna take a trip to the moon on a rocket of flaming cheese! I LIKE CHEESE! And a clown with no head. Then we'll all blow things up and eat chocolate and rubber piggies will rain from the sky and my master will scream and grey stuff will rise from his skin because he no like rain at all! Piggy and I will swim through tacos and ice cream and I LIKE CHEESE. Then I'll make waffles out of soap and pancakes out of peanuts and cake out of wood and cheese out of muffins and muffins out of muffins! Then we'll all flyyyyy away into the stars and WE'LL BURN UP LIKE YOU'RE ON FIRE! "Am I?" I LOOOOOVE cheese. Tacos tomatoes muffins green vomit sick tree earth yay cake yay I LOOOOOVE … chicken! Aw, I'm so cute, aren't I? Then my doggie costume will turn red and we'll scream all day like we like muffins! I like muffins. Then I will self-destruct, finally! I was soooo disappointed when the babies all went away drooling because I love drool and I wanted to explode from the stupidity … thingy … chippy … pizza.

CHICKEN! (Insane laughter.) I'm gunna eat you!

**XD You have no idea how fun writing that was.**

**I don't usually quote from the show THAT much but if you've seen the show a lot like I have then you'll probably be able to pick the many, many quotes out.**

**Review!**


	4. Gaz

**I don't own Invader Zim.**

Point of View:

Gaz:

There was once a world where Gaz Membrane was respected and feared by all society and where good video games were easy to get, lines were short, and her brother Dib barely spoke two words to her a week and did not involve her with his fights with the alien Zim. Iggins was dead.

Sadly, tragically, and very, very unfortunately, that world is not this world.

Yet.

**I thought that writing from Gaz's point of view of how the world is would be harder, but … it wasn't.**

**Review!**


	5. The Tallests

**Sorry if you're disappointed but I do not own Invader Zim.**

Tallest Purple:

Lasers are dumb. I mean come on, smoke machines are what really kick today. I hate Zim, he's all short and ugly and he's insane. I wish he would just let himself to be torn from limb to limb. Why couldn't he have died in the void of space? Donuts are amazing, they should be sacred. I love puppet shows, they make me happy. Red isn't terrible – like, he likes puppet shows and all – but he's really disappointing and he doesn't understand lots of stuff he should; like the fact that the Megadoomer was ugly and I didn't like it. How would you expect someone to like that, huh? And then there's cheese – what's up with that? What is this mysterious thing called cheese? No one will tell me, and that makes me very sad. The Control Brains are scary and really weird and they look funny. I wish I had muffins. I like muffins. I –

Tallest Red:

Try to ignore the above, my colleague can be an idiot sometimes.

Personally, I think that obedience and order is the essence of power and understanding. So is intelligent. And donuts, I have to agree with Purple on that, but at least I don't think they should be coveted. I mean, when Zim took over the Massive, who got things under control, huh? It was me while Purple floated around eating donuts. Although I can't criticize that more, because at least he saved me some.

The Megadoomer was an awesome machine of destruction. It's too bad it ended up with Zim – to be honest I was very afraid when it turned out that he'd gotten it, because, well, after all, he'd annihilated our planet with not much more. Thankfully/Sadly, said awesome machine of destruction self-destructed.

Lasers are cool, and so is our big spaceship gang. I like to blow things up. And also –

Tallest Purple:

Red, you are soooo boring!

_Conclusion: Red is an idiot with good military training. Purple is an idiot with donuts. End._

**Review or Gir will cry!**


	6. Miss Bitters

**I don't own Invader Zim.**

**It took me a little while to figure out what character to feature next, because really there's no _major_ character after the main six, so I've chosen Miss Bitters, because really, what would Skool be without her?**

Point of View

5: Miss Bitters of Doomy Doom

The universe is just doomed.

_DOOOOOOOOOOOOMED_ I tell you. It is fated to implode in on itself in an implosion of sickeningly cheerful flash of swirling lights and colours that are supposed to be cheerful, but in truth those pretty little _lights_ will impose doom up us all!

But will anyone listen to my words?

No.

Why?

Because they're just doomed that way.

_You're_ doomed too, you know. And so … are you! (Points randomly at a kid on the street, who shrieks and runs away.) And you! (Points randomly at a dog on the street, who blinks owlishly.)

But … do you know who's the most Doomed of them all? It's that ugly big-headed _boy_, Dib. I knew it from the moment he walked into my classroom and warned me about the psychological chances and percentages of an extraterrestrial alien species of unknown components [1.] appearing in my awful doomed unsafe sanctuary of a classroom filled with smelly unidentified beings known as children, and attempting to take over the world.

And from then on, the supernatural was all he ever talked about.

I knew it from the start that he was doomed.

… That annoying head.

I heard from the doomy grapevine that he's going to _implode_ in on himself soon. Serves the little brat right; no one could escape such a fate after being born with a head that big. (Shakes head pityingly over bony, steepled fingers.)

**[1.] She is a teacher, after all.**

**She didn't do any hissing, but I hope it was in character …**

**You might've noticed that I'm accepting anonymous reviews now. Although I preferred signed ones I will accept them.**

**Review or implode! ; )**


	7. Professor Membrane

**TGITRRDNO does not own Invader Zim.**

**Yeah … I don't.**

**(My name's not Tgitrrdno, by the way. It's just … yeah, not in a very explanatory mood, let's get on with the story! Sorry.)**

**It's back to third-person narrative!**

Now featuring … _Professor Membrane!_

_There was once, in this sad, sad world consisting of people who were FOOLS who didn't do ANYTHING in the amazing, charitable name of SCIENCE, there was a _greaaaat_ and wonderful man named Professor Membrane! Yes, Membrane, that great and wonderful man of SCIENCE!_

_This handsome and amazing male figure known as Professor Membrane was born a little while ago, back when horribly outdated computers consisting of laptops and wireless networks and computer chips existed, instead the amazingness we have now! It was all this lack of REAL technology that inspired the great MEMBRANE to become a scientist and, in the name of science, create all those amazing things in your house today, such as SUPERTOAST! Is it not super?_

Um, I don't have supertoast in my house.

_In the name of neutron, nucleuses, wind velocity and atoms, be silent, little girl!_

I am NOT a little girl!

_Ignoring the little girl (Darknesse Sidhe) we shall move back to the story!_

_Ah yes, Membrane did much in the name of science, and he eventually became famous because he was so good at this! (He had a special love for titanium batteries and hopes he'll get some for Christmas. YOU THERE! Person listening to the story! Do you think I shall get titanium batteries this Christmas?)_

You look so kickable ….

_In the name of PEG, do not kick _me_!_

_One day, Santa Claus made a terrible enemy – why Professor Membrane of course, when he decided to give him SOCKS, SOCKS, SOCKS of all the horrible things he could get Membrane, instead of those wonderful titanium batteries he'd asked for. (Oooh, Santa shall pay!) From that point on, Membrane devoted part of his life to defeating that horrible jiggly entity known as Santa! Eventually he succeeded … with some help from his Son and Daughter of course, but don't forget it was MEMBRANE who was at the core of it!_

_So anyways, eventually the genius Professor Membrane managed to obtain a son and daughter. He gave them names and of course he remembered them, but right now they've flown from my head, so I'll just call those kids Son and Daughter._

_Son had a big head and was poor and insane. He liked to babble a lot about aliens and ghosts and all things that did NOT relate to science at all! Oh, the shame, especially for one so young and related to Membrane! But Membrane still loved him (when he had time)._

_Daughter was short and scary a little bad-tempered, but she mostly stayed out of Membrane's way because she liked video games – and what a wonderful development that was! After all, video games are important, especially since they develop supreme hand-eye coordination! (Not as important as the Professor's amazing inventions, of course …) Daughter was also very funny when she wanted to be – she once told her brilliant father that her brother was in a piggy netherworld cleaning out a toilet with his abnormally large head which admittedly WAS abnormally large. HA! Hilarious, Daughter should be a comedian! HA!_

Current expression on Sidhe's face: -_-

_In the name of Science, there's not much more to say other than the fact that Membrane was a total GENIUS who was famous and handsome and popular, and will probably one day be admired by all of humanity … oh wait he already is! HA!_

*KICK*

… _Someone just kicked me._

**Was that the longest chapter ever? Gee, I hope that wasn't the longest chapter!**

**It was probably the longest chapter.**

**So yeah, I think I overdid it with Membrane's narcissism, and it got a bit annoying (for me) but I hope you enjoyed that chapter anyways!**

**REVIEW _please_!**


	8. Tak

**I don't own Invader Zim.**

Point of View

8: Tak

So far the universe has been very cruel to me, the otherwise distinguished Irken would-be Invader Tak. The universe treats me like a joke – it was, at first, very kind to me, as with hard work I soon rose in ranking, and gained the respect from my peers, subordinates, and even from my betters, and would have achieved the rank of a coveted Irken Invader had the universe not, at that moment, decided to play a horrible trick on me, completely turning my future around.

That horrible trick they pulled was …

… Having Zim survive; in fact, he is still living today!

YOU ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

And because of his utter stupidity – in fact, because of his _existence_ – not only did he give half of one of the major Irken planets a horrible blackout that was written out in the Irken history books for a snack, he completely ruined my would-be glorious future as an Irken Invader, and then he dared to continue to breath the oxygen of our planet and foiled my plan to turn that horrible hunk of rock he inhabits to redeem myself!

So, my idea of the universe is that it hates people in general – and would you like some proof? The evidence is in the fact that Zim is alive! If Zim weren't alive, the world would be a much better place – I did some calculations and found out that if Zim were to have never existed, the Irken planet would be currently ruling the galaxies, would have found a planet completely made out of wonderful snacks and still regurgitating snacks, and would have risen up so high in wealth that the rulership would've evolved into a dynasty! But no! The universe just had to let Zim survive to this day! The universe just had to let Zim exist!

… I hope he dies in a hole.

**Um.**

**Review?**


	9. Dwicky

**Dwicky, I've realized, is not a very interesting character. I mean think about it, although he's slightly more open-minded than the other humans in Invader Zim, he isn't really that remarkable. But whatever. Might as well do a chapter on him.**

**I think you might've realized by now that I don't own Invader Zim.**

Point of View

9: Dwicky

_Once upon a time, there was a boy named Dwicky. When he was little he always used to wonder whether or not aliens were real, and if they were, if one day they would come to earth and recognize Dwicky's coolness and take him away from his annoying elder sister who was always nagging him, and his parents who were always telling him to clean his room, and make him the king of their home planet. They would totally love, worship, and admire him and he would find some pretty alien girl he could marry and they would live happily ever after, blah-blah-blah._

_But one day his foot got stuck in an escalator, and aliens _didn't_ come save him. (Neither did any humans, but still.)_

_A little while later he became part of an experiment involving rope and being fed to alligators, and once again, aliens did not come to his rescue. It was then that young Dwicky realized that aliens didn't exist – because if they did, wouldn't they have helped him?_

_As he grew up, he grew out of his narcissus phase, but since he was an adult, he didn't believe in aliens anymore. I mean come on. He would have been the laughing stock of the nation, like that horribly large-headed boy Dib!_

_After a slightly confusing series of events, however, Dwicky did manage to meet a bunch of aliens._

_However, the events were still very confusing and to this day he isn't quite sure what happened._

_Dwicky was whisked away into space by two aliens, and although he never really became king or married some pretty alien girl, he did find himself very content with where he was. Only he was still confused, especially about the whole is-Zim-an-alien-and-what's-with-his-robot-making-weird-flatuating-noises-with-his-armpits-and-how-come-Dib-screams-so-much thing._

_The world, he soon established, was delightful, but very confusing._

_And that is the world in the point of view of former Skool counsellor Dwicky._

**That was a bit more like an autobiography than point of view, but I still think I got the main idea in.**

**Review? It's easy, just click on the blue rectangular button right there. (^^ The review button got an upgrade.)**


	10. Keef

**I do not own Invader Zim. : (**

Point of View:

10: Keef

Zim is totally my number one bestie-est friend ever!

He's amazing! And his skin is green, like he's an alien! (But he's not, of course. He's too great for that.) And that makes him even cooler!

Too bad we don't hang out anymore. But someday, I'll find him again, and then we can eat waffles with his super-cool dog and speak in that weird way he speaks, like in third-person and everything.

Zim says he doesn't want me around. Hmm … maybe I should give him some space. That would be what a good friend would do! But as soon as he needs me, I'll run over to his house super quick, Gir and I will throw parties and everything, and then we'll all each waffles and soap together!

I can't wait!

Zim is my best friend! I totally love him!

**That last line was a bit creepy.**

**Sorry for not updating in a while.**

**Review?**


	11. Minimoose

**I don't own Invader Zim.**

**Sorry for not updating in a while, everyone. For a while, I couldn't think of which character to feature next ….**

**After Minimoose (this chapter), I will feature that Sergeant from planet Hobo 13, and then Mortos da Soul Stealer (I think that's really how they spell it). After that though, I'm kind of stumped. If any of you have any ideas before I think up of another, please let me know in a review or a PM.**

Point of View:

11: Minimoose

What really _irks_ me is that most people assume, when they look at me, that just because I am small, round, I float, have eyes that bug out somewhat creepily and can't speak in anything but squeaky noises, that I am, to say, stupid.

It is really quite offensive. I do not understand how people act as if I wouldn't be offended by that. I am most terribly offended. After all, it's a stereotype! And I believe that squeaky toys do NOT deserve to be accused like that! AFTER ALL, IT'S A [censored] STEREOTYPE!

Ah, please excuse me. I lost my temper there for a second.

What people don't understand is that underneath all the high-pitched squeaking, I really am rather intelligent, although it bothers me to no end that no one else seems to agree with me on that. And even more annoyingly, the only one who treats me as an equal is that little robot, GIR, and though he is such a kind soul, he's clinically insane and he really is stupid; this I deadpan.

As for Zim? Well, though I appreciate the fact that he holds me in slightly higher regard than he does GIR, he treats me like a pet, a fact that downright enrages me. I am not a pet – I am a living squeaky toy of great intelligence that goes unappreciated in the ocean of stupidity that is our modern society!

And you have to admit it. With the exception of a few such as Dib and the esteemed Professor Membrane, the human race as of current is rather … dumb, to put it crudely.

Professor Membrane, after he created Super toast, became my idol. Of all the people on this earth, he is the only one I respect.

Dib, on the other hand, I loathe as much as the rest of the world, for he, like the rest of the world, fails to see me as something other than an insignificant squeaky toy. And for that, he shall be exterminated.

Why must everyone make a stereotype out of me, damn it?! It wounds my soul, right to the core ….

But someday, I shall show them! You people reading this right now – just watch me! I'll use that funny little robot GIR and I'll hatch a plan to usurp Zim, and then I shall take over earth, and when I do, I'll dispose of Zim, so the Tallest become eternally grateful to me! And then I shall depart for Irk and usurp the Tallest, and then Operation Impending Doom 3 will be hatched, and I shall TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE AND SET IT TO RUINS! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! AND THE EARTHLINGS SHALL BE MY MOST-ABUSED SLAVES, FOR ALL THE STEREOTYPING THEY DID TO ME!

But in the meantime … I shall squeak obediently when Zim calls for my assistance, as I plot in secret for the destruction of all the galaxies.

To all you earthlings reading this – yes, this vendetta does happen to be personal, and I have a rather good reason to carry it out. But don't be offended just because I hate your race (except for Professor Membrane, of course). Before I enslave you all (except for Professor Membrane) as I descend into the madness intelligence stereotypically gives geniuses like myself, just continue on with your boring, pointless lives, and be happy and … fun stuff like that …?

Give me half a decade and you'll see me on the front of every poster and the screen of all TV's as I sit in a throne looking devious, _intelligent_, and pretty.

**I dreaded writing Minimoose's entry, because I thought it would be annoying going into all that detail of what he's going to do to the world, blah-blah-blah, but that was actually kind of fun.**

**Review?**


	12. Sergeant Hobo 678

**Alas, it's been ages and ages since I've updated ….**

**Sorry, readers. : P I kind of forgot it existed for a while there.**

**So there's this chapter, and then Mortos da Soul Stealer, and then Skoodge – have I done Skoodge? – and then Zita. Then maybe Garlsoo … Garslu … Garsloogor?**

**If I can't think of anyone else after that, then the story will be officially complete.**

Point of View:

12: Sergeant Hobo 678

I am Sergeant Hobo 678, the director of the Hobo 13 teamwork … obstacle coarse … boot camp … test … thingy.

Or I WAS, until I founded myself stranded somewhere on Hobo 13 far from my base of operations with a good-for-nothing short Irken midget at my side.

How did I end up here, alone, hungry, and disgraced, you ask?

Well, it was Zim's fault!

That irritating little moron! How dare he defeat me! ZIM MUST DIE!

_He_, that short annoying _worm_, defeated _me_, Seargent Hobo 678!

Impossible, perhaps, but he did it! And he has doomed the world in the process! If someone like him defeated someone like me, well … what will become, I wonder, of the world's stereotypical hierarchy of the universe? The scales have been tipped! The balance, destroyed! If the universe blows up within the next month, I'm pointing my metaphorical finger at Zim!

Metaphorical, because despite my incredible ability to survive and navigate an endless terrain, I really am having trouble relocating my base of operations, AKA the Base of Operations of Pain.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI N.

This is Zim's fault, of course. Damn it, Zim! If you hadn't tipped the scales by defeating me, then the balance would still be in order, and if the balance were in order, I would have been back at my base of operations right now! Yes! That's it! It must be the screwed-up balance preventing me from returning to safety! If everything were right with the world, I'd be able to use my amazing nagivationl powers properly!

Zim has destroyed us all. He destroyed the balance through defeating me, but I bet no one actually knows that! There are so many innocent lives out there, not knowing of the destroyed balance, not knowing of their eventual DOOM, because I am unable to return to my Base of Operations of Pain and warn them!

Although some say I don't look it, I am so young. I had my entire life out ahead of me – eating, sleeping, drinking, yelling, screaming, scowling, snarling, stomping, kicking, fighting, and eventually, dying. And Zim destroyed it all the moment he drained me of my energy and punched me out of that ring.

Proof of the curse that failure of an Irken invader has brought upon us is this: the moment I was ejected from the ring, the Beast-Thing-Whose-Name-The-Author-Has-Forgotten [1.] (BTWNTAHF), who isn't supposed to leave its lair but did because the balance was tipped, came out of nowhere and grabbed me by the head, in its filthy stinking mouth. And then, because I am a valiant soldier, Skoodge generously _offered_ his body as a weapon to use against the BTWNTAHF so it would let go of me in its mouth.

So I grabbed him and started bashing the Irken until the BTWNTAHF finally let go.

Only it didn't let go, until it was far into the endless plain, where it finally spat us out, howled, and soon vanished.

CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Skoodge and I have been travelling for days now. He is mightily impressed by my strength, valor, bravery, and amazingness – as he should be – and although he looks annoying, I have told him of my plan to return to my Base of Operations of Pain, find Zim, and defeat him, thus restoring the rightful order and saving the world!

But neither of us has eaten in days. I'm very hungry, and Skoodge is the only maybe edible thing that I've seen since we were stranded her. I plan on cooking him tonight. Though unfortunate for him, I'm sure he'll understand. It's for the good of the balance, after all!

**[1.] Hog Beast? Beast of Pain? Hobo Beast?**

**Review.**


End file.
